Mistakes
by dogdemon334
Summary: Naruto awakes in the morning with a huge hangover, flashes from a one-night-stand, and a note on the bed saying that they can just pretend it didn't happen. Naruto wants to forget, but when he can't, he becomes determined to solve his lingering feelings.


The night had gone as quickly as it had come, and birds flew past a stray window, streaking shadows through the morning light that was pouring into an apartment. A spiky, blonde head stirred among the unkempt covers stretching over a bed, and the head popped up, squinting in the sunlight.

"…I have such a hangover." Naruto groaned, rubbing his temples with two pale fingers. His rear end throbbed and hurt in a really strange way, and Naruto winced nearly every time he moved. He sighed, and blinked, his azure eyes catching sight of the other side of the bed, which was starkly empty, and a note lying on the bureau. Naruto reached for the note, and his eyes widened.

'_Sorry I'm not here- I just… had to go. _

_ I know you didn't like what happened last night, even if your body did… I'm sorry. I guess we both were a little in over our heads. But just so you know, I'm really glad I finally let you know how I feel about you. _

_ Even if you don't feel the same way._

_ Just pretend that what happened last night never happened, and we'll move on._

_ 'Kay? Have a good day, Naki-chan.'_

A pang of confusion thrust itself into Naruto's mind, adding to his headache. He bit his lip, and he felt his stomach lurch. "Who… What happened last night?" he murmured, his eyes frantically darting across his room. His clothes from the bar last night lay on the floor, thrown carelessly all over the room, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. An unusual smell tainted the air, and Naruto's nose wrinkled while his stomach complained further. He could feel himself trembling- he'd gone to a bar last night, but he couldn't remember a thing. How much had he had to drink? Did he go home with someone?

Realization crossed Naruto's mind- and flashes of the night's activities rushed through his mind like a picture show. His stomach finally couldn't take it anymore, and Naruto swung his feet off the bed, dashing into the bathroom to heave his guts into the porcelain toilet, ignoring the now agonizing pain he felt around his butt.

He still couldn't remember who he'd gone home with, but it definitely was NOT a woman. Naruto remembered flashes of seeing his own face, reflected in the mirror on his bureau, with a mixed expression of pain and ecstasy while a toned, evenly tanned man not much larger than him was entering him from behind with a passion so intense that it shook Naruto's frail body like an earthquake with every push. Naruto heaved another round of vomit before tears poured from his eyes. He remembered the thrusts, he remembered the pain, he could remember the kissing and the caressing, but he couldn't remember the man's face. Between his hiccups and choked sobs, Naruto remembered how much he had loved it, and the way his lips tingled and begged for more every time the man had kissed him, touched him, teased him… and a feeling of disgust washed over Naruto's sore, aching body.

"How… could this happen? I-I… I got so drunk that I went off a-and… Oh god!" Naruto puked again, and his heart twisted. "…I had sex… with someone I didn't even know, and it was a man- and to top it off, I'm late for work," Naruto paused, catching sight of the strangely loud clock ticking on the bathroom wall. Furiously wiping his eyes to try and stop crying, he looked back at the mirror. "But I can't go in looking like this… I've got to perk up." Naruto said to himself, struggling to replace his shaking and crying with a work-appropriate attitude.

The perky blond jumped up in front of the mirror, gasping and taking a few seconds to remember that he would be sore for a while- which meant he would have a hard time walking. Naruto slapped his face, breathing calmly and hoping his puffy, red skin would return to normal. He splashed some water on the surface of his cheeks, put on some deodorant, and began dressing up in his suit.

While Naruto moved quickly down the stairs of his apartment to his yellow mustang, he winced every now and again. The throb in his rear was beginning to dull, but he sighed. His mind wandered to how he'd had a normal life, and how he'd never had any interest in men since Sasuke left, and how he wasn't the type to do such a thing, something so special, with someone he'd only just met…

Naruto felt the fresh prick of tears in his eyes, and he shook his head, blinking hard to try and hold them back. He put the keys in ignition, and he was contented with forgetting about all of this, just as the note said, Naruto couldn't help but feel an overwhelming curiosity. A curious feeling to find out who wrote the note, and why Naruto's lips still tingled when he thought about the loving, desperate kisses he'd received the night before.


End file.
